


Make up for it

by TelekineticIssue



Series: LoK Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelekineticIssue/pseuds/TelekineticIssue
Summary: Lin and Kya have a minor disagreement. Lin makes up for it in one of the few ways she knows will work.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: LoK Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Make up for it

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous.
> 
> A big thanks to Adam for hyping this fic up. ^^

“Why are you checking my travel plans again?”

“I just want to be fully sure we’re on the same page.”

“What, you think I haven’t told you every time you’ve asked exactly where I’ll be and for how long?”

Lin realized she’d fucked up when Kya set the plate she’d just dried down a touch too hard, the sound harsh against the granite countertop. Lin couldn’t help but flinch at the impact, and she jumped again at the droplets of water that splashed against her arm as Kya bent what water was left on her hands into the sink.

“Kya, that’s not what I meant.”

“Let me finish this alone.”

“Kya, please.”

“Out,” Kya snapped. Lin slunk into the den and took up a post in her favored armchair. She spent the next twenty minutes picking at her nails and listening to the sounds from the kitchen before Kya finally appeared in the doorway.

“Kya, look at me.”

“Mm, no.” The waterbender instead flopped onto the couch and crossed her arms, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Lin.

“Please?” Lin put on her best approximation of a puppy-dog face. Kya glanced over briefly, but upon catching a glimpse, redoubled her efforts to ignore her. Her resolve weakened when she felt Lin’s weight settle on the couch next to her a few seconds later.

“Are you really that upset?”

“I thought you trusted me.” Kya brought a hand to her necklace, something Lin had come to realize she did when she was especially nervous.

“I do!” Lin reached out to her. “Of course I do. Can I touch you?”

Kya shifted, finally meeting her eyes. “Yes.”

Lin slid closer and slowly wrapped an arm around Kya; the waterbender sighed and leaned into her embrace.

“I told you I’d only be there a week at most to make sure there’s no complications after the delivery. I’m not planning on going back on that.” One of her hands found Lin’s and she laced their fingers together. “I wouldn’t just up and leave you.”

“I know that.” Lin, scrambling for words, opted to plant a quick kiss to the top of her head. Kya didn’t push her away, so Lin simply held her rather than push it.

“Do you even trust me?” Kya asked, something close to breaking in her voice.

“I didn’t mean to make you think I didn’t trust you, Kya,” Lin said gently, “I know you’ll come back. I know you would tell me if something changed. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”

Lin brushed her lips over Kya’s forehead. “I love you?”

“Don’t say it like a question if you mean it.”

Lin placed her free hand on Kya’s cheek and drew her in for a kiss that left them both pink in the face. 

“I love you,” she said again, “so much, you know that?”

Kya raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “What’s your angle here, Chief?”

“Shush.” Kya was thoroughly surprised when Lin straddled her lap and kissed her forehead again, her fingertips trailing over Kya’s cheekbones before being followed by a kiss on each cheek and one on the tip of her nose. She wrapped her arms around Lin to keep her from slipping off the couch and intercepted the next kiss with one of her own, drawing a rare giggle from Lin.

“Since when are you this soft?” Kya teased as Lin snuck a couple more pecks.

“You love it. And if it cheers you up…”

“Sure, sure. Come here.” If she’d been keeping track, their next kiss probably would have made the top three.

Lin’s smile was looser than usual when Kya next saw it as they caught their breath. It reminded Kya of when they’d been much younger, running around with her siblings on Air Temple Island, though back then she and Lin had simply been friends. There was more love in Lin’s eyes than she’d seen in anyone else’s, and the thought of what she had here made her swallow down a sudden lump in her throat.

“Kya, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, love, just thinking about you.”

Lin’s next kiss was less playful, more demanding. “Why think about me when I’m right here?” Kya bit her lip as Lin trailed a line of kisses over her jaw.

“Thinking about the past and us. I always hoped I’d get to see you like this.”

“Now you do.” Lin punctuated the statement with another kiss, in which she attempted to say the things she couldn’t out loud. If Kya’s reluctance to break away said anything, she had succeeded.

“Are you still,” Lin began, but Kya shushed her by hugging her closer and burying her face in Lin’s neck.

“I’m all right now,” she said, muffled. “Bed?”

“Bed,” Lin agreed.


End file.
